


Keep your mouth shut: Bully x futa reader

by Butcher_shop_of_fics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butcher_shop_of_fics/pseuds/Butcher_shop_of_fics
Summary: You're the new girl at school and someone doesn't find it very nice when you don't say hi. You don't find it nice when she comes after you





	Keep your mouth shut: Bully x futa reader

"This is Y/n everyone! Please give her a warm welcome and help her out if need be since she showed up late."

Katie glares daggers at you as her teacher continues to ramble on, lip slightly curled in disgust. You hadn't even been in the room for ten minutes and she already hated your guts. What pissed her off even more was that you stared right back at her but showed no reaction to her gaze. Katie was known for striking fear into new girls so they knew who was the boss around school. She had a reputation and you would not be the one to damage her image.

Katie's eyes follow you as you walk over to the desk right besides her as per the teacher's instructions. "Hi there!" She exclaims as you take your seat, mouth stretched in an overly enthusiastic smile. The sweet girl act was something she always tried first, no matter how badly it makes her sick.

"I'm Katie and it's a pleasure to meet you, Y/n." She says with a laugh, her golden eyes sparkling. "If you have any troubles come to me first since we're neighbors and all." 

The look on your face made Katie feel like she was a mere fly on the wall. Without a single word your eyes dart over to the front of the room towards the teacher. This caused the girl's blood to boil. Even if it was your first day everyone should know her and know her well. She was an upcoming model and her face was practically everywhere. How a nobody treat her like street trash. Any chances of you having a normal high school life were over for you before it even started. 

Lunch finally came after what felt like forever for Katie. As soon as the teacher gave the say so to leave you bolted out the room before anyone else could even get out of their seats. A couple minutes later Katie's friends, Susie and Emma, walk up to the front of the room. Susie takes a seat on your desk and Emma leans on Katie's desk, worry filling her chest at the sight of the hate burning her crush's eyes.

"Hey Kate. What's got you all riled up?" She questions, placing sympathetic hand on the brunette's shoulder. Katie folds her arms as she leans back in her chair. 

"What did you think of the new girl? Hasn't even been a day and I can tell she's a huge freak already."

Emma bites her lip and looks back towards your chair. Unlike Katie she was a nice girl but she had to cover that fact so she could remain close to her love. There was something off about you but she didn't judge a book by it's cover. Before she could think of some cruel, half hearted response Susie spoke out.

"That girl is creepy as all hell. I'm pretty sure she spent the whole day staring at the Ms. D's ass." 

"Really now?" Katie asks with genuine curiosity. "It was too unsettling for me to look at her for long so I didn't notice. I tried to act nice but she just gave me a ugly look and ignored me."

"That rude bitch!" Emma shouts. She balls her hand into a fist and slams it on the table. "You should go find her and teach her a lesson she won't forget."

A smile forms on Katie's face as she stands from her chair. "That's a great idea. I'll go do that."

Emma watches her leave the room with an nervous feeling in her stomach. No matter what she tried it wouldn't get Katie to stop from trying to harm you but she could tell things weren't going to go good for her anyway.

With the help of some classmates finding you was a simple task. On your tour around the school at an earlier date you came across a classroom no longer in use which seemed like the perfect spot to get away from everyone. The loud bang from the door hitting the wall didn't even surprise you. You were just glad to have finished and pulled your clothes back up before the stranger entered the room.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone else used this room. I'll leave so you can-" You get cut off by a loud, and somewhat what obnoxious voice as your eyes meet with familiar golden ones. "You're not going anywhere."Her hard stare breaks for a moment as her shoe connects with a strange puddle on the floor. "What the hell is this? Ugh it doesn't matter."

Your back hits the wall as Katie stomps towards you, getting in your personal space. The smell of her perfume contaminated your clean air and made you struggle to breath. With her this close you began to take in her features since there was nothing else you could do and you had to admit she wasn't bad looking. The shine from her curly brown locks was still visible in the dim room light, sizeable breast that stuck out of her low cut shirt since no teacher cared enough to tell her off, and most importantly, pale skin that most likely bruised easily. The sound of her voice was present but thoughts of having those glossy full lips of her around your cock blocked it all out.

"I can't believe how you acted in class today. People would literally kill just to get me to say hello yet you think you're good enough to not even talk to me. Are you even listening to me?!"

You come back to reality as she snaps her fingers in your face. "Oh uh.. I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't cut it now, sweetie." Katie scoffs. "I'll give you two options. Do my school for rest of the year and I punch your teeth down your throat before getting you kicked out of school."

"Katie you are a very pretty girl but you have quiet the mouth on you. It wasn't hard to see that you were taking earlier. Maybe if you don't talk at all then more people would like you."

Katie stares at you like a deer in headlights as your words process in her mind. Before you knew it you were slammed against the wall with her face merely inches from yours. "How fucking dare you." She growls between her teeth. "I was going to let you off with just a few bruises now I'm going to put you through a world of hurt."

"I don't really think that'll be happening." You smash your forehead into her face, hitting her directly in her nose. Blood pours from it and she backs away, screaming in pain as she clutches her nose. 

"What the hell is your problem you crazy bitch?!" She cries out as she kneels down, pain making her too dizzy too stand.

"Now you're a real beauty.... Wanna know why I came to school so late in the year?" Katie pays no attention to you until you grab her by the hair, unzipping your pants with your free hand. She stares at you with confusion and fears which only worsens which she notices the strange bulge in your underwear.

"I did so many horrible things to a girl at my old school that her family paid me to leave just because they didn't want what happen to get out into the public. She was a real cutie like you. Till I messed her adorable face up of course. They played off most of her physical injures as some crazy animal attack since she was too damaged to remove it all. They blamed the rest of some crazy bastard fucking her after it but all of it was me baby."

Her eyes remain wide as you free your cock from its prison. A whimper escapes her lips as you rub it against her cheek. The blossoming pain from her nose was still there but her fear pushed it down. Your tip easily passes her lips no matter how hard she tried to protest but her clenched teeth kept you from your prize. One hard pull of her hair finally got her to open up.

Katie claws at your legs as your cock enters her mouth but you pay no mind to it as you force your length in as far as possible. Blood running from her nose drips onto your cock as you pull out before thrusting back in, filling her mouth with an copper taste along with yours. She wanted to bite down out retaliation so badly but she was too afraid of you to do it. Instead she glared up at you with an evil eye though it only made her look even more pathetic with tears streaming down her face like waterfalls.

Her arms so tired from her fight and they hang limp at her sides, swinging slightly with each of your thrusts. Your nails dig into her scalp as you speed up your pace. Pain sobs rumble in her throat as her bruised nose presses against your pelvis. Though her stubborn personality didn't want to accept it she knew you were in control of this situation and she'd just have to wait till you finished whatever you had planned. Katie's eyes dull, all her will lost which causes you to smirk. 

A small pop is heard as you pull yourself from her mouth. The only thing keeping her from falling face first on the hard ground was your tight hold on her hair. Red drool dribbles down her chin as she pants heavily. You allow her a few seconds of rest before pressing your tip against her tongue as you stroke your length. You shut your eyes with a moan as you finish, the feeling of her warm tongue gliding over the head of your dick being just what you needed to climax. Most of your cum lands in her mouth and on her lips but as you pull away one shot gets on her eye which she closes quickly

"See? We don't even know each other well and I already like you better when you shut up. Now be a good girl and swallow." You place your hand on her chin and lift it up, closing the gaping hole she called a mouth. You wipe the mess left over on her cheeks before letting her drop to the floor and right next to the puddle of your cum, fresh and old from the private session you had before she came. Zipping up your pants you kick her lightly in the side. "Lick it up."

Katie's sore mouth slowly opens again and her tongue shoots out, taking a cautious lick. With a growl you kneel down and slam her face into the puddle, smearing it all over. You practically use her as a towel as she struggles to lick up your mess. Once it was finally finished you kissed her forehead before standing up. You pull out your phone and take a picture of the half conscious girl.

"I was pretty gentle this time but I had a lot of fun. We should have another round sometime. Maybe after school. Staring at Ms. D really gets me going. I might want to try a different hole next night so I need condoms. God only knows how many dicks your slutty ass has taken. Cya"

You rush out the room, shutting the door behind you. Katie stares up at the ceiling, memories of what just occurred playing in her mind on repeat. With the rest of her strength she places her hands between her legs as more tears start to form. Despite her attitude she was planning on saving herself till marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated. If you have a request then you may leave it in the comments but if you go to my Tumblr I may answer faster. I do not know if I'll post to Tumblr but I use it more so I'll see it faster. I will mainly do futa x female or yuri but I am willing to do things with males as well. I'm in many fandoms so it's hard to name all the ones I'll do but i will focus more on Funamusea/Okegom/Mogeko and Bhna. 
> 
> My tumblr: https://butcheredfics.tumblr.com


End file.
